User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest (Weeks 1-10)
Welcome! Welcome to my rendition of UTF's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if your feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! I do want to set a few simple rules. Though, because I want to keep this similar to UTF's Contest many of the rules will be the same ones he used, albeit with some slight changes. Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the Contest. Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are use for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place: 11 Points 2nd place: 10 Points 3rd place: 9 Points 4th place: 8 Points 5th place: 7 Points HM1st: place: 6 Points HM2nd: place: 5 Points HM3rd place: 4 Points HM4th place: 3 Points HM5th place: 2 Points No placing: 1 Point This Weeks Challenge Is...! Entries will be taken until next Friday 9:00PM AEDT (Friday 2:00AM PT.) Any entires made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Entries! Week 1: Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|UTF Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 SKVSAFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Shovel Knight VS Sir Arthur.png|Dhdfan100 Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Shovel knight vs arthur.png|Bowserdude Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur.png|NotGameboy Week 2: Black Widow vs Crimson Viper Black Widow VS Crimson Viper (UTF).png|UTF Widow VS Viper .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Black Widow VS CViper.png|NocturnBros BW VS C.Viper.png|Dhdfan100 Black-widow-viper2.png|ArgentinianDeadpool BW VS CV.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Spiders vs Snakes.png|NotGameboy Widow vs Viper.png|DelfinSandwich Week 3: Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin.png|UTF Evil VS Devil.jpeg|Brobuscus101 ErVSdj.jpg|FingermanAwsomeness ER VS DJ.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Devil Jiryu.png|NocturnBros Evil Ryu vs. Devil Jin.png|TheDigger1 Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin.jpg|FEVG620 Satsui no Hado vs Devil Gene.png|DelfinSandwich Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin.png|NotGameboy ER VS DJ.png|Dhdfan100 Week 4: Wolf O'Donnell vs Kano Wolf VS Kano.png|UTF WVKAJTHEBLUE.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Wolf VS Kano.jpeg|Brobuscus101 Wolf O'Donnell vs. Kano.png|TheDigger1 KanoWolf.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Kano vs wolf.png|DelfinSandwich Wolf O'D VS Kano.png|Dhdfan100 Week 5: The Incredible Hulk vs Doomsday Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF) V2.png|UTF Hulk VS Doomsday thumbnail.png|Savage Samurai TihVSdd.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness HK VS DD.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Death Battle - Hulk VS Doomsday.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Hulk VS Doomsday .png|Brobuscus101 TH VS Doomsday.png|Dhdfan100 The Incredible Hulk vs. Doomsday.png|TheDigger1 Hulk vs. doomsday.png|DelfinSandwich 3622758-doomsday 1.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Week 6: Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedgehog Death Battle - Mewtwo VS Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Silver VS Mewtwov3.png|Dhdfan100 MewtwoVSSilver.png|Bowserdude Silver mewtwo AD.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Mewtwo VS Silver V2.png|UTF Mewtwo vs silver.png|Pormald Mewtwo VS Silver .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Psy Battle.png|DelfinSandwich SulvahVSMoodoo.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness/MarthBoy606 Silver VS Mewtwo 2.png|Savage Samurai Week 7: Danny Sexbang vs Jontron JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.png|UTF Danny vs jontron.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Jon VS Danny S.png|Dhdfan100 Jontron vs. Danny Sexbang.png|TheDigger1 JonDanny.jpeg|MarthBoy606 Dvj.png|Pormald Week 8: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose Maka VS Rose.png|UTF Death Battle - Maka Albarn VS Ruby Rose.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan MakavsRubyGan.png|Ganime MakaXSoul.jpeg|MarthBoy606 Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose.png|TheDigger1 Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn.png|Dhdfan100 Ruby VS Maka.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle Thumbnail- Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose by Pormald .png|Pormald Scythes.png|DelfinSandwich MakavsRuby(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Week 9: Miis vs Avatars Miis vs avatars.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Mii VS Avatar.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Miivatar.jpeg|MarthBoy606 Mii VS Avatar.png|UTF MIIVSAVATAR.png|Pormald Nintendo Mii VS Xbox Avatar.png|Dhdfan100 Week 10 Dr. Blowhole VS Dr. Doofenshmertz .png|Dr. Blowhole vs Dr. Doofenshmirtz by Brobuscus101 Bill Cipher VS Discord.png|Bill Cipher vs Discord by UTF Yuuki terumi vs medusa gorgon.png|Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon by Savage Samurai Disqualified Entries! Week 1: Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 2: Black Widow vs Crimson Viper No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 3: Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 4: Wolf O'Donnell vs Kano No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 5: The Incredible Hulk vs Doomsday No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 6: Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedgehog Mewtwo VS Silver (UTF).png|UTF (Thumbnail Changed) Week 7: Danny Sexbang vs JonTron No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 8: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 9: Miis vs Avatars No entries were disqualified in this week. Honerable Mentions! Week 1: Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur.png|HM1st: NotGameboy SKVSAFA.jpg|HM2nd: FingermanAwesomeness Week 2: Black Widow vs Crimson Viper Spiders vs Snakes.png|HM1st: NotGameboy BW VS CV.jpeg|HM2nd: AJtheBlue18 Widow VS Viper .jpeg|HM3rd: Brobuscus101 Week 3: Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin ER VS DJ.jpeg|HM1st: AJtheBlue18 Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin.png|HM2nd: NotGameboy Evil VS Devil.jpeg|HM3rd: Brobuscus101 Evil VS Devil.jpeg|HM4th: FingermanAwsomeness ER VS DJ.png|HM5th: Dhdfan100 Week 4: Wolf O'Donnell vs Kano Wolf VS Kano.jpeg|HM1st: Brobuscus101 Wolf O'D VS Kano.png|HM2nd: Dhdfan100 Week 5: The Incredible Hulk vs Doomsday HK VS DD.jpeg|HM1st: AJtheBlue18 Hulk VS Doomsday thumbnail.png|HM2nd: Savage Samurai Hulk VS Doomsday .png|HM3rd: Brobuscus101 Hulk vs. doomsday.png|HM4th: DeflinSandwich TihVSdd.jpeg|HM5th: FingermanAwesomeness Week 6: Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedgehog Death Battle - Mewtwo VS Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|HM1st: JustAGravityFallsFan Mewtwo vs silver.png|HM2nd: Pormald Mewtwo VS Silver .jpeg|HM3rd: Brobuscus101 Psy Battle.png|HM4th: DefinSandwich Silver VS Mewtwo 2.png|HM5th: Savage Samurai Week 7: Danny Sexbang vs JonTron Death Battle - JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.jpg|HM1st: JustAGravityFallsFan Dvj.png|HM2nd: Pormald Week 8: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose Scythes.png|HM1st: DefinSandwich MakavsRuby(Aravy).png|HM2nd: SniperChefAravy Ruby VS Maka.png|HM3rd: Savage Samurai Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose.png|HM4th: TheDigger1 MakaXSoul.jpeg|MH5th: MarthBoy606 Week 9: Miis vs Avatars Death Battle - Mii VS Avatar.jpg|HM1st: JustAGravityFallsFan Top 5! Week 1: Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.jpeg|5th: AJtheBlue18 Shovel knight vs arthur.png|4th: Bowserdude Shovel Knight VS Sir Arthur.png|3rd: Dhdfan100 Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight .jpeg|2nd: Brobuscus101 Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|1st: UTF Week 2: Black Widow vs Crimson Viper Black-widow-viper2.png|5th: ArgentinianDeadpool Widow vs Viper.png|4th: DelfinSandwich BW VS C.Viper.png|3rd: Dhdfan100 Black Widow VS CViper.png|2nd: NocturnBros Black Widow VS Crimson Viper (UTF).png|1st: UTF Week 3: Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin Devil Jiryu.png|5th: NocturnBros Satsui no Hado vs Devil Gene.png|4th: DelfinSandwich Evil Ryu vs. Devil Jin.png|3rd: TheDigger1 Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin.png|2nd: UTF Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin.jpg|1st: FEVG620 Week 4: Wolf O'Donnell vs Kano WVKAJTHEBLUE.jpeg|5th: AJtheBlue18 Wolf O'Donnell vs. Kano.png|4th: TheDigger1 Kano vs wolf.png|3rd: DelfinSandwich Wolf VS Kano.png|2nd: UTF KanoWolf.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Week 5: The Incredible Hulk vs Doomsday TH VS Doomsday.png|5th: Dhdfan100 Death Battle - Hulk VS Doomsday.jpg|4th: JustAGravityFallsFan The Incredible Hulk vs. Doomsday.png|3rd: TheDigger1 3622758-doomsday 1.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF) V2.png|1st: UTF Week 6: Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedgehog SulvahVSMoodoo.jpeg|5th: FingermanAwesomeness/MarthBoy606 Silver VS Mewtwov3.png|4th: Dhdfan100 Silver mewtwo AD.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Mewtwo VS Silver V2.png|2nd: UTF MewtwoVSSilver.png|1st: Bowserdude Week 7: Danny Sexbang vs JonTron Jontron vs. Danny Sexbang.png|5th: TheDigger1 Danny vs jontron.png|4th: Savage Samurai JonDanny.jpeg|3rd: MarthBoy606 Jon VS Danny S.png|2nd: Dhdfan100 JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.png|1st: UTF Week 8: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose Death Battle - Maka Albarn VS Ruby Rose.jpg|5th: JustAGravityFallsFan Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn.png|4th: Dhdfan100 MakavsRubyGan.png|3rd: Ganime Maka VS Rose.png|2nd: UTF Death Battle Thumbnail- Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose by Pormald .png|1st: Pormald Week 9: Miis vs Avatars Mii VS Avatar.png|5th: UTF Nintendo Mii VS Xbox Avatar.png|4th: Dhdfan100 MIIVSAVATAR.png|3rd: Pormald Miivatar.jpeg|2nd: MarthBoy606 Miis vs avatars.png|1st: Savage Samurai Points! Polls! No polls right now. Sorry. Category:Blog posts